


My AU's

by MommaGumdrop



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaGumdrop/pseuds/MommaGumdrop
Summary: These are my Sans Au's. I have 3 right now but one has no history so I am going to just put up my first baby.





	1. Runt!Sans {edited}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sick boi...;-;

Name: Sans

Nickname: Runt

Gender: male

Ag3: unknown

Sexuality: asexual

Appearance: 

Ht: 4'5"

Bone color: Greyish white

Eyelights: light pink

Clothing: often wears a dark grey hoodie, purple basketball shorts and black and white sneakers with velcro instead of laces.

Personality: shy, quiet, obedient to whoever is stronger than he is. 

Species: Skeleton

Family: younger brother papyrus (nickname brute)

Soul trait: obedience  
Soul Color: Light Pink

Backstory:   
Shy, insecure, but determined. A romantic. Runt spent much of his life in hospitals or at home. Due to illness, his bones are more fragile and he has become quite unsure of his image. Despite the disease he has a high magical ability and constantly uses an ecto-body to protect his bones more fragile and sensitive. Though even if his body is frail, his younger brother Brute often finds a reason for hurting him, telling him that he is only "protecting" his older sibling from the troubling outside world, no matter how much he is hurting him. He panics often when meeting anyone new, but will most likely end up becoming close to them soon. 

Edited*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are welcome to use him just please ask before. :3


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mír!Sans

Mír!Sans, The Peacemaker

Alternate Universe: PhantasmTale 

Route: Neutralist

HP(HoPe): 30

Magic: 100

LV: 15

ATK: 28

Def: 50

Located: in the cemetary of PhantasmTale. 

Abilities: can summon chains and cages to trap their enemies. Mír can see the souls of the ones that guilty has killed or the guilty ones soul itself. Mír is also able to have a body but likes to be in his ghost like form.

Personality: Mir!Sans is an emotionless type of Sans. He doesn't allow his emotions to control his judgement on the one that is on trial. He is known as the Peacemaker of all the Sans.

Soul: for sense he is a neutalist, his soul is duo colored. Cyan the color of patience and White the color of non-existent emotions.

Background: U/C


	3. Relicta Sans redo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am going to be talking my sans that I had created a few years ago but never was actually able to do much on him because I never really had the time.

  * _meet Relicta Sans_
  * _He is from my au that I am currently working on called Shattered Mind. Reason why it is called that is because Relicta is the last survivor of his AU for Frisk disappeared before reaching Judgement Hall._
  * _His title is The Abandoned Wanderer._



_Now the stats_

  * _HoPe: .25_
  * _LV: 3_
  * _Age: unknown_
  * _Gender: Male_
  * _Abilities: like classic sans but can heal._



_Background: Relicta!Sans the Skeleton. That is his name. His story starts like any other with once upon a time. But instead of a happy ending like most of the others, his was a sad ending...It all started with the kid, Frisk, killing off all the small monsters along with Toriel. A genocide route was started, and it was terrifying. Relicta was confused though...even though the human killed all the small monsters...why did they play along with his brothers, Papyrus' puzzles? He knew they could have gone around most of them... Were they just trying to get him to drop guard... Apparently so...since they killed Papyrus at the end of Snowdin...Relicta watched the human kill everyone...Undyne, monster kid...the others.... Alphys made sure the other monsters evacuated before the human arrived...She told him to go with them, but he couldn't leave without trying to take down the human. So..after he heard of the defeat of Mettaton, he went to Judgement Hall and waited for the human to arrive there. He waited for minutes...those minutes turned into hours which turned into turned to days to months to years. Relicta felt his hope deteriorating...for he and Asgore were the only ones left in the Underground now...or at least they were._

_Asgore was not able to handle the pain of the deaths of his subjects and put himself on trial for Sans to judge. Heh, I guess killing six children really levels up ones lv is bad even for the king of monsters. He ordered Relicta to execute him for his crimes; when Relicta refused he went to attack him leaving Relicta to attack him upon using self defense killing asgore on the spot. Now Relicta is alone...waiting for the human to finish what they had started....but was Abandoned by them._

_He also has a mental disability called_ _**alexithymia** _

  * _The inability to verbalize one's own emotions or the emotions of others._
  * _Limited fantasy life and, among children, little pretend play._
  * _Difficulty reacting appropriately to other people's emotions._
  * _Struggling with empathy._



_He also has_ **_Pistanthrophobia_ ** _which is the fear of trust._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are free to use him and ship him with whomever you believe would be a good fit for him. Personally I am going to ship him with Geno and Reaper cause to me they fit him perfectly.


End file.
